Luna llena en la Noche de San Juan
by varng
Summary: Mi propio final para el anime de Hellsing y puede que hasta un principio. contiene lemon


Disclaimer: No sé a quién pertenece Hellsing pero desde luego a mí no. Este es mi primer fic fuera de Rurouni Kenshin y bueno, lo tenía metido en la cabeza desde que vi la serie y tenía que sacarlo, ya me diréis si mereció la pena o habría sido mejor dejarlo dentro de mi cabecita.

Luna llena en la Noche de San Juan

Encerrada en aquella fría celda de la Torre de Londres Integral miraba cómo la copa de vino se hacia trizas en la enguantada del vampiro. Los cristales cortaron la carne muerta y gruesas gotas de sangre maldecida cayeron al suelo de piedra. Una antigua proposición sin palabras ardía en los ojos de la criatura, que aguardaba ansiosa su respuesta.

Integral siguió observando la sangre manar de la herida. A pesar de todo, seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que la sangre siguiera corriendo por aquellas venas, cuando su corazón no latía. O quizás...quizás si latía de algún modo....quizás tuviera un corazón oculto en alguna parte. Con Alucard nunca se podía estar segura de nada.

Lentamente se levantó del camastro donde estaba sentada, sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y con una mirada glacial, desechando su ofrecimiento como tantas otras veces, sacó cada uno de los cristales clavados en la carne. La herida se cerró de inmediato, pero Integral permaneció un segundo más de lo necesario con su fría mano entre las suyas, antes de dejarla caer.

-"¿Ni siquiera ahora Amo?" – la voz de Alucard seguía siendo irónica e hiriente, pero esta vez sus ojos le traicionaban – "¿Vais a dejar que os maten sin presentar batalla?

Integral le dirigió una mirada asesina, sin dignarse a contestar. Pero estaba abatida. Derrotada. Todo aquello por lo que habia luchado durante tantos años: el legado de su padre, la organización Hellsing, todo estaba destruido. No le quedaba nada. Nada salvo aquel monstruo que tenía ante ella.

-"A todos nos llega la hora tarde o temprano, incluso a ti" – Alucard sonrió dejando ver uno de sus afilados colmillos –"¿Cómo está Walter?"

-"Vivo"

Integral se dirigió a la mesa y muy despacio se quitó las gafas, se masajeó un poco las sienes para alejar el dolor de cabeza y llenó otra copa de vino. Se lo llevó a los labios. _Vivo_. Al menos se habia quitado un peso de los hombros, la muerte de Walter no era algo con lo que querría lidiar ahora.

Los ojos de Alucard seguían fijos en ella, hipnotizados al ver cómo el vino descendía por su garganta, los leves movimientos de su cuello al tragar. No eran muchas las ocasiones en que ella se habia mostrado así de desprotegida ante él, siempre escudada en aquellos trajes masculinos y aquellas corbatas ocultando su delicado cuello. Era infinitamente más hermosa ahora, sin corbata, con la camisa floja y su delicioso cuello a la vista. La fría mujer de acero que habia conducido a Hellsing a la victoria con mano firme. Le resultaba extraño verla así casi indefensa, si indefensa era una palabra que se le pudiera aplicar a Integral Hellsing.

-"¿Por qué te escodes siempre tras un escudo Amo?¿Por qué no dejas que el mundo te vea como una mujer?" – se habia preguntado eso mismo tantas veces que ahora se sorprendió pronunciando las palabras en voz alta. Afortunadamente, ella tomó su pregunta cómo otro de sus sádicos juegos mentales

-"Me hubiera gustado ser hombre. Así no le habría fallado a mi padre" – murmuró al cabo de un rato, dando otro sorbo a su copa de vino

-"Ningún otro Hellsing ha sido tan digno de ser mi Amo como tú. Ni siquiera tu padre" – ella se permitió sonreír un poco ante el cumplido

-"Pero fallé en el primer deber que todo Hellsing debe cumplir. No he dado un heredero que continúe la tradición familiar." – miró el rosado líquido de la copa ensimismada antes de bebérselo de un solo trago – "Hellsing morirá conmigo"

La muerte de Integral Hellsing no era una imagen que le gustara invocar en su mente, a menos que en esa imagen sus colmillos estuvieran firmemente hundidos en su cuello, así que trató de desviar la conversación hacia temas más interesantes

-"Quizás debisteis hacer un poco más de vida social Amo. Cualquier _humano vivo_ hubiera estado encantado de haceros ese pequeño favor" – sus ojos brillaron ante el desprecio con que pronunció la palabra vivo

-"Supongo que crees que es muy fácil entablar una relación con un perro de seis ojos babeando sangre siguiéndote a todas partes" – aquella si era la Integral que tanto le gustaba provocar –"No podía ir a pedir que me dejaran embarazada Alucard, soy un Caballero del Reino, debo hacer las cosas bien. Además nunca he tenido tiempo para malgastarlo en conversaciones triviales con hombres insulsos"

-"Además de que no soportaríais que os tratara como una simple y débil mujer. Seguro que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para creer que el manejaría Hellsing mejor que vos."- Los ojos carmesí brillaron divertidos –"Una pena" – Los ojos de la mujer le dirigieron una mirada cortante, demandando que se explicara. Alucard sonrió –"La rancia sangre de la nobleza inglesa está deliciosa" – intensificó su sonrisa por un momento pero luego desapareció, volviéndose casi serio –"Yo sólo tengo un Amo y sois vos"

-"Entonces estarás contento. Pronto moriré y serás libre. Podrás volver a hacer lo que te plazca con la humanidad." – volvió a llenar la copa y murmuró entre dientes –"Que Dios se apiade de ella" – Alucard ignoró su último comentario a pesar de haberlo oído perfectamente y volvió a la carga

-"No tiene por qué acabar así. Podrías proteger a la humanidad de mí por un tiempo si te place, hasta que tu misma decidas que no merecen el esfuerzo. Tendríamos toda la eternidad, la inmortalidad. Podrías castigar a los que te traicionaron con sólo un chasquido de tus dedos, ver sus caras palidecer de terror ante tu sola presencia"

-"Eso lo puedo hacer en cuanto salga de aquí Alucard y sin tener que darte mi alma a cambio"

¡Maldita mujer! Si tan sólo pudiera ponerle la mano encima por un instante. Pero sería inútil, el sello jamás le permitiría acercarse a ella contra su voluntad y, en el caso de que tuviera éxito conocía lo suficiente a Integral Hellsing como para saber que se pasaría el resto de su eternidad tratando de matarle, y su odio no era exactamente lo que quería de ella. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír diabólicamente como si su negativa no le causase daño alguno. Solía ser en ese momento cuando decidía desaparecer, con alguna frase irónica e hiriente flotando en el aire que la dejase a punto de encerrarle de nuevo en la mazmorra. Así era como normalmente terminaban este tipo de conversaciones con su Amo, pero esta vez era distinto, no tenía ningún comentario hiriente bajo la manga. Le gustaba irritarla, ahora sólo lograría desesperarla. Así que se quedó de pie en la celda, en silencio, tratando de buscar el modo de retomar la conversación de algún modo. La risa de su Amo era lo último que esperaba oír.

La expresión de Alucard encerraba algo distinto. El mismo gesto despreocupado, la misma sonrisa maníaca. Pero ¿dónde estaba su humor negro?¿acaso iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer leña del árbol caído?¿acaso estaba preocupado? ¡¿por ella?! Más de 10 años con aquel monstruo entrando en su mente a la menor oportunidad le habian enseñado a tratar con él, a leer entre líneas ¿quedaría todavía algo del hombre que un día fue tras el monstruo que era ahora? Reconoció la esperanza latiendo en su interior y no pudo evitar reírse. Reírse de sí misma, de su esperanza y su ingenuidad.

-"Debo de haberme vuelto completamente loca, o quizás la idea de morir nos hace pensar cosas estúpidas. Desesperadas y estúpidas" – evitó mirarlo directamente, prefirió dejar la vista vagar a través de los barrotes de su celda, hacia la luna llena. _Luna llena en la noche de San Juan_. Por una vez se preguntó cómo sería sentirse deseada, aunque fuera por un monstruo en vez de un hombre. Alucard se quedó mirándola por un instante, sin atreverse a entrar en su mente. Se acercó a ella, que seguía mirando la luna bañada por sus plateada luz. Se acercó un poco más.

-"Luna llena. Es en noches como ésta cuando los amantes se encuentran para enfrentarse al mundo" – susurró sin apenas pensar en lo que decía, demasiado seguro de que ella volvería a rechazarle.

Integral estaba tratando de calmar el torbellino de su interior, sus emociones corriendo a flor de piel, incapaz por una vez de controlarlas. Siempre se habia dicho a sí misma que no tenía las mismas necesidades y debilidades que el resto de la gente, que su destino era regir Hellsing y hacerlo sola. Tenía que demostrar a todos que sí era digna de su herencia, y era una dura prueba que tenía que superar día tras día, minuto a minuto. Pero cuando se giró y miró a Alucard, vio un reino placentero de olvido y recompensa en sus ojos que sólo él podría mostrarle. Y cuándo él acercó su mano para acariciar su mejilla, supo que ya no tenía ni la fuerza ni la capacidad para mantener su escudo protector. Alucard le cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por un rostro tan orgulloso, para evitarle la humillación de llorar como una niña vulnerable ante él.

-"Tómate una noche, sólo esta noche, para ser una mujer que se permite a sí misma sentir" – nunca habia usado una voz tan sensual con ella y se encontró cayendo en el hechizo del vampiro por propia voluntad. En el fondo, siempre habia querido escuchar esas palabras pero nunca se habia permitido el lujo de reconocerlo

-"Pero cuando la noche acabe, quiero seguir paseando a la luz del sol"

-"Tu nunca paseas a la luz del Sol" – comentó mientras pasaba su pulgar por el labio inferior de ella –"Pero será como desees" – dijo un instante antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla suavemente, con una dulzura que creyó perdida hace mucho tiempo.

Integral gimió ante la suavidad del beso tan sorprendida como él ante su dulzura y fue respondiendo poco a poco a aquellos labios helados que pedían suplicantes permiso para entrar en su boca. Tímidamente entreabrió los labios para que él pudiera apoderarse al fin de su boca. Sus manos enguantadas estaban sobre su cuello ahora, sus pulgares masajeando su nuca manteniéndola quieta, prolongando ese extraño beso que estaban compartiendo. A través de las brumas de algo nuevo que se apoderaba lentamente de su mente y de su cuerpo, Integral se dijo una vez más que debía resistir, que debía seguir siendo fiel a su deber y su legado pero era inútil. Ahora lo deseaba a él, lo necesitaba a él, hombre o monstruo daba igual.

-"Me estás dando aquello que he deseado por tanto tiempo y, a cambio te ofrezco un medio para olvidar la traición y el horror que es tu vida. Sólo por una noche ¿puedes hacerlo por ti? ¿por nosotros?"

Sus manos se movieron lentamente para abandonar su cuello y bajar por el frente de su cuerpo. La guerra interna estaba acabada, el deber y el honor habian perdido ante el deseo de olvidar y sentir por una vez. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se dejó caer hacia él, permitiendo que la abrazara, que la sostuviera entre sus brazos. Integral Hellsing se habia rendido.

Sintió la oscuridad espesarse a su alrededor, cubriéndolos a ambos con su manto de olvido. En cualquier otro momento, se hubiera sentido aterrorizada, pero ahora con los brazos de Alucard a su alrededor se sintió segura, segura y protegida. Para su sorpresa la oscuridad, siempre fría y amenazante para ella se volvió cálida a su alrededor, transformándose en una suave manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Suspiró y se relajó aún más contra él.

Alucard la estrechaba entre sus brazos sintiendo cómo por fin ella se rendía. La sensación de tenerla así, era indescriptible, mágica y frágil como una imagen en un cristal. Temió que en cualquier momento se fuera a hacer añicos. Manteniendo su forma humana, se limitó a sostenerla contra él, saboreando el momento y el olor de su pelo mientras dejaba que su manto de tinieblas, sus sirvientes, se encargaran de desnudarlos. La húmeda celda desapareció en la más completa y profunda oscuridad mientras miles de ojos rojos se abrían por doquier, testigos mudos de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Integral se encontró de pronto tumbada en el camastro, pero esta vez le pareció infinitamente más cómodo y acogedor que en las otras noches de encierro. Notaba que algo a su alrededor habia cambiado, pero no le importaba. Lo único que merecía su atención era el hombre, si definitivamente hombre no monstruo, que estaba sobre ella, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus frías manos dibujando una senda de placenteros escalofríos por su piel. Sintió también su lengua y su boca en el cuello y ella, olvidando el peligro que se cernía sobre su alma no pudo más que abrazarlo, recorrer su espalda con sus manos, deseando sentir esa piel gélida erizarse bajo las yemas de los dedos.

Alentado por su reacción, Alucard se alejó de la tentación que era su cuello y comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, besando y succionando. Sus manos se cerraron sobre un pecho mientras su boca se apoderaba de un rígido pezón y sorbió complacido ante el gemido de placer de Integral y cómo ella arqueaba la espalda dándole mayor acceso. Permaneció un tiempo así, jugando con sus pechos, enloqueciéndola de deseo, disfrutando de ver cómo el cuerpo femenino se contorsionaba de placer, cómo elevaba inconscientemente las caderas para rozarse contra él, apremiándole a continuar su ruta por su cuerpo y alcanzar de una vez su destino.

Integral no podía soportarlo más. Le ardía todo el cuerpo y en especial una zona entre sus piernas suplicaba recibir atención. Enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos del vampiro, complacida de ver que habian recuperado su longitud original y que ahora los cubrían a ambos como un velo protector. Lo atrajo firmemente de nuevo a sus labios y él se apresuró a besarla con pasión mientras el roce de sus cabellos se convertía en una dulce tortura sobre su piel. Mientras se besaban, ella abrió lentamente las piernas y terminando el beso lo miró directamente a los ojos, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la tocara allí. Él se limitó a sonreír mostrando uno de sus colmillos y volvió a ocuparse de sus pechos, pero la promesa carnal que encontró en sus ojos se cumplió al instante cuando sintió su helada palma en la unión de sus muslos, frotando en lentos y sensuales círculos. El vacío que sentía esta siendo llenado e intensificado al mismo tiempo.

Instantes después la negra cabeza estaba situada entre sus piernas y ella no pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire horrorizada y excitada ante lo que se disponía a hacer. Pudo sentir su húmeda lengua en ella, pasando entre sus rubios rizos hacia su entrada. Él siguió así un momento más, disfrutando del control que tenía sobre ella, sabía que en esos momentos debía estar odiándose a sí misma por lo que le iba a permitir hacerle, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no habia nada que pudiera hacer para impedirlo. "¿_Amo?" –_ dijo introduciéndose en su mente, complacido por el caos y el deseo que encontró en ella. Generalmente Integral odiaba cuando el invadía su mente y se lo prohibía una y otra vez, pero en aquella ocasión le hubiera encerrado hasta el fin de los tiempos en la mazmorra si paraba lo que estaba haciéndole con su boca para hablar. Por toda respuesta ella presionó su pelvis contra la boca del vampiro y él, complacido y obediente, se introdujo en su interior. Sintió cómo el músculo crecía en longitud a cada segundo, introduciéndose más profundamente en su interior, hasta romper su himen y hacerla sangrar. Sintió un poco de dolor, pero de nuevo la oscuridad se habia cerrado sobre ella, sentía innumerables dedos invisibles rozar su piel, acariciarla, calmarla y excitarla todo al mismo tiempo. Tantas sensaciones sobre toda su piel estaban sobrecargando sus puntos nerviosos y llevándola al borde de la locura mientras permitía que Alucard ávidamente se alimentara de ella.

-"Chupasangre" – gimió ella cuando el dolor se convirtió en placer, cuando aquella lengua que bebía de su interior dejó paso a un goce indescriptible. Alucard dejó de beber, retiró su larga lengua de ella, que volvió a su longitud normal y a su boca como si fuera un látigo y la miró. Desnuda bajo él, acogedora, invitadora y excitante. Era la visión más erótica que habia tenido en su vida, y también en su muerte.

-"Tu sangre es la mas deliciosa que he tomado nunca" – se tendió sobre ella y la besó de nuevo –"Tú eres lo más delicioso que he tomado nunca" – y para afirmar sus palabras una mano se deslizó bajo sus caderas, elevándolas un poco y se deslizó fácilmente dentro de ella, ahora que ya no existía ninguna barrera que salvar y el dolor habia desaparecido.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, uno contra el otro, bailando una antigua danza tan antigua como el propio tiempo, que tomaba velocidad a cada segundo. Las manos volvieron a recorrer la piel, demandantes, acariciantes. Los gemidos volvieron a romper el silencio que los rodeaba, roncos los de él, agudos los de ella, que sentía cómo el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho a cada segundo, cómo luchaba por conseguir un aire entre beso y beso que él parecía olvidar que ella sí necesitaba

-"¿Te gusta Amo? – preguntó con voz anormalmente áspera por la pasión –"¿te gusta cómo tu sirviente te llena por completo?" – un largo y profundo gemido fue todo lo que ella pudo responder mientras jadeaba en su oído. Sus movimientos se volvieron más salvajes y su rostro se endureció pero ella apenas lo percibió disfrutando de tantas nuevas sensaciones. Cada embestida golpeaba lugares en su interior que estaban desesperadamente hambrientos, todo era sobrecogedor y pronto se encontró hundiéndole sus largas uñas en la espalda. Ahora si notó cómo él estaba a punto de perder en control, sus ojos se abrieron un instante ante el pánico de que él olvidara su promesa y se atreviera a morderla, a convertirla. Pero ya no le importó, estaba perdida en él y ya no habia nada que le importara más que la necesidad de sentirle moverse más rápido y más fuerte dentro de ella.

Los movimientos de Alucard eran ahora más largos y fuertes, se retiraba casi completamente de ella, para volver a penetrarla de un golpe profundamente y cada vez que la penetraba sentía cómo ella se estrechaba queriéndole retener en su interior, forzándole casi a terminar, pero siguió una y otra vez hasta que ella dio un grito incoherente mientras su orgasmo se llevaba su razón y a él con ella. Gritó su nombre mientras el círculo mágico apareció sobre toda la ciudad de Londres y todo se poder se desataba. Se vació en su interior sintiendo cosas que creyó haber exorcizado de su alma y agotado, se dejó caer tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas mientras ella luchaba igualmente por recuperar el aliento.

Poco a poco la oscuridad volvió a replegarse en el interior del vampiro, cambiando el escenario a la húmeda celda de nuevo. De mala gana, Alucard se separó de ella, para mirarla como jamás antes la habia visto. Su cuerpo desnudo, sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos cerrados. Quizás tendría más suerte ahora, después de lo que habían compartido sería más fácil convencerla. Ahora ella accedería a ser su Reina Inmortal y juntos aguardarían hasta el fin de los tiempos, riéndose del mundo y de sus leyes, disfrutando el uno del otro.

Integral abrió lentamente los ojos para verle sobre ella, sonriéndole con satisfacción. La realidad de lo que habia hecho le golpeó con fuerza. Alucard pudo leer sus ojos sin necesidad de entrar en su mente. Lo vio todo: la vergüenza de haberse rendido, la humillación de haberse entregado al monstruo, de haber dejado que él jugara con ella, se divirtiera con ella como si fuera una simple mujerzuela. El orgullo herido por su propia debilidad como mujer, de su necesidad de sentirse amada. Quiso explicarle que estaba equivocada, que no estaba jugando con ella, pero cómo hacerlo cuándo él mismo le habia repetido mil veces que los seres como él no sienten nada, no son capaces de amar.

-"Vete Alucard" – gimió ella tratando de controlar las lágrimas

-"Amo..." – trató de replicar

-"VETE MONSTRUO, ALÉJATE DE MI"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia pasado el tiempo, la organización Hellsing trataba de seguir en pie, con los pedazos dolorosamente recolectados por Walter y Seras. La mansión habia sido reconstruida de nuevo mientras todos aguardaban que la Reina diera comienzo al juicio por traición que sellaría el destino Integral, pero inexplicablemente ese juicio era aplazado una y otra vez mientras ella se pudría en la Torre de Londres.

La noche era cálida como cabía esperarse en Julio, el cielo estaba despejado y la luna le llamaba a que saliera a cazar pero a él nada de eso le importaba. Integral no le habia permitido volver a entrar en su celda y habia cerrado totalmente su mente a él. Desde esa noche habian perdido todo contacto con ella, ni siquiera a Walter se le permitía verla. No tenían ninguna noticia de ella, no sabían si aún estaba viva más que por la palabra de sus carceleros y, lo que más le irritaba era que habia dejado de sentirla. Desde que ella se convirtió en su Amo, cuando se concentraba podía sentirla, sentir los latidos de su joven corazón resonando en su pecho vacío, pero ya no funcionaba. Parecía como si al poseerla, la hubiera perdido.

Cerró los ojos recostándose en su ataúd recordando cómo su cuerpo muerto había vibrado ante el roce de su piel, cómo casi habia conseguido hacerle perder el control al disfrutar de su cuerpo y sobre todo, el exquisito sabor de su sangre. Nadie podía compararse a Integral Hellsing. Toda ella era perfecta, implacable tanto en el mayor de los placeres como en la mayor de las agonías porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo con él. Lo estaba castigando por su atrevimiento y encontraba ese castigo mil veces más doloroso que su encierro en la mazmorra. Como cada noche, Walter se habia encargado de suministrarse su bolsa de sangre, pero desde hacia meses se alimentaba más de vino que de sangre.

Se levantó trabajosamente y estaba a punto de descorchar una botella cuando la tormenta le golpeó. Como si de un tornado se tratara sus emociones y sentimientos se volvieron un caos, la habitación giró a su alrededor y recurriendo a todo su poder consiguió dominar la situación. Entonces la sintió de nuevo sólo un instante. Un poco de miedo, muchísimo dolor pero por encima de todo desesperación. Desesperación. Integral estaba desesperada. Hizo suya esa desesperación y consiguió verla, una imagen terrible ante él. Sangre y dolor. Sangre y dolor

-"ALUCARD"

-"INTEGRAL...........NOOOOOOO"

Su grito se extendió por toda la mansión, por todo el país, por todo el mundo. El dolor habia cesado y de nuevo habia dejado de sentirla. No podía sentir su corazón porque simplemente, habia dejado de latir. Estaba muerta. Su Amo estaba muerta. La habia perdido. Pudo sentir cómo el sello que lo retenía se resquebrajaba lentamente devolviéndole su tan ansiada libertad, su poder ilimitado sin nada que lo retuviera, sin nada que se opusiera a su voluntad. Pero no a este precio. Nunca a este precio. Ella debía morir sí, pero en sus brazos. Mientras gota a gota la convertía en su Reina, en su Amada. Habia tardado siglos en encontrarla.... para perderla ahora.

-"_Alucard_" – la voz sonaba dulce en su mente, al igual que la imagen que apareció ante él, bañada en luz blanca –"_Alucard tienes que darte prisa .... o será demasiado tarde_"

-"Ya es demasiado tarde" - Integral negó lentamente con la cabeza y le sonrió. Habia esperado a morir para poder sonreír

-"_Aún no_"

Y de nuevo la tormenta le golpeó, pero esta vez la dominó sin problemas. De nuevo sintió unos latidos golpeando en su pecho muerto, pero esta vez eran mucho más rápidos, de un corazón más pequeño y angustiado. Tenía miedo. Miedo. - "_ALUCARD"- _gritó por última vez Integral antes de desaparecer de su mente.

Aquello era imposible, no podía estar ocurriendo lo que su mente le decía. Era imposible.... y sin embargo......

En apenas un parpadeo atravesó la ciudad de Londres, siguiendo los latidos hasta una sala de un hospital. Allí los latidos eran ensordecedores. En cuanto entró, todos los bebés comenzaron a llorar aterrorizados por su manto de tinieblas. Todos salvo uno, que rió complacido. Los latidos se tranquilizaron y desaparecieron. Alucard se inclinó sobre el bebé, era un niño, con una nubecilla de lo que parecía pelo rubio sobre su cabeza. Era imposible. Imposible y sin embargo..... Luna llena en la Noche de San Juan, casi lo habia olvidado, la más poderosa de las noches para el más terrible de los hechizos. No volvió a pensarlo, cogió el bebé y desapareció.

Minutos después Enrico Maxwel entraba en la sala de maternidad con una daga santificada entre las manos, su objetivo se le habia escurrido entre los dedos. Se volvió irratado hacia Anderson

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste que habia venido a buscarlo?"

-"Porque todos los niños nacen inocentes en este mundo por voluntad del Señor" – respondió el Iscariote – "Incluso ese"

-"Entonces tendremos que esperar a que crezca para matarlo"

Seras lloraba desconsolada aferrándose a Walter frente a la tumba recién cerrada. Todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla, su Amo habia desaparecido al atardecer sin dejar rastro, justo cuando Walter recibió la notificación oficial de la muerte de Integral Hellsing. Ninguna explicación sobre su muerte y además habian incinerado el cuerpo para que nunca supieran qué habia pasado. Por un momento pensó que todo aquello no era verdad, que era una especie de conspiración y que ella seguía viva en algún lugar pero Walter dijo que el sello de Alucard se habia roto, y eso sólo podía significar que Integral estaba realmente muerta. Ahora pronto amanecería y estaba segura de que su Amo, al ser libre, la habia abandonado

-"Agente, te dejas abatir con demasiada facilidad" – como siempre no habia tenido ningún problema por leer su mente como un libro abierto. Walter y Seras se volvieron para ver a Alucard, envuelto en su enorme abrigo rojo, con algo sobre un antebrazo

-"¿Puedo preguntar qué tiene ahí, Alucard?" – preguntó Walter ajustándose el monóculo

-"Oh. Nada en especial, sólo a tu nuevo Lord Hellsing" – Seras parpadeó incrédula y Walter proceso la información con su aplomo habitual

-"¿Lord Hellsing? Y ¿puedo preguntar cómo se llama?" – Alucard sonrió diabólicamente

-"Vlad .... como su padre. Vlad Dracul Hellsing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, dudas, comentarios y demás al botoncito de reviews por favor


End file.
